cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Irregulars
The Dark Irregulars (ダークイレギュラーズ Dāku Iregyurāzu) are a clan from the Dark Zone nation. Their theme is increasing the size of the soul and gaining advantage based on the number of cards in the soul. The cards in this clan are largely based on dark imagery of various mythologies, stories and include even 'mutants' who are shunned because of their otherwordly abilties. Tetsu Shinjou use this clan in all seasons of the anime and manga. Jun Mutsuki use this clan in Season 1 of anime. Sets containing Dark Irregulars cards *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (19 Cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 Cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (21 Cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (15 cards) Shared Races *Chimera *Demon *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Vampire *Warbeast Sub-clans *Amons List of Dark Irregulars cards Grade 0 *Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (Critical) (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick (Heal) (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Meteor Cracker (Stand) (Demon) *Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (Draw) (Elf) *Blitzritter (Critical) (Elf) *Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland (Heal) (High Beast) *Cursed Doctor (Heal) (Human) *Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical) (Demon) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) (Human) *Devil in Shadow (Human) *Greedy Hand (Human) *Hades Puppet Master (Stand) (Ghost) *Haru Chan (manga only) *Hungry Egg of Nightmareland (Stand) (Demon) *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) (Human) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) (Human) *Rock the Wall (Ogre) *Vermillion Gatekeeper (Demon) *Werfuchs Hexer (Warbeast) Grade 1 *Alluring Succubus (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Fool's Palm (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Fuu Shinrin (Human) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Deal (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula (Vampire) *Beautiful Harpuia (Elf) *Bloody Calf (Elf) *Courting Succubus (Succubus) *Demon Bike of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Devil Child (Demon) *Dimension Creeper (Demon) *Doreen the Thruster (Elf) *March Rabbit of Nightmareland (Warbeast) *Mirage Maker (Demon) *Nightmare Baby (Demon) *Poet of Darkness, Amon (Demon) *Prisoner Beast (Chimera) *Rune Weaver (Human) *Vrykolakas (Warbeast) (manga only) *Yellow Bolt (Human) *Werhase Bandit (Warbeast) *Wertiger Yaeger (manga only) Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Lon Shinrin (Human) *Amon's Follower, Psycho Glaive (Elf) *Beast in Hand (Elf) *Blood Sacrifice, Ruthven (manga only) *Blue Dust (Human) *Cyber Beast (Demon) *Dark Soul Conductor (Elf) *Decadent Succubus (Succubus) *Demon of Aspiration, Amon (Demon) *Emblem Master (Human) *Fatigue Succubus (Succubus ) *Flirtatious Succubus (Succubus) *Flog Knight (Human) *Free Traveller (Human) *Gwynn the Ripper (Elf) *Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Saraqael (Angel) *Knowledge Drunkard (Demon) *Red Magma (Human) *Story Teller (Human) *Werleopard Soldat (Warbeast) *Werwolf Sieger (Warbeast) Grade 3 *Blade Wing Reijy (Human) *Dark Lord of Abyss (Human) *Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Demon Eater (Elf) *Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" (Demon) *Demon World Marquis, Amon (Demon) *Earth Gunner (Human) *Edel Rose (Vampire) *Evil Eye Basilisk (Demon) *King of Diptera, Beelzebub (Demon) *King of Masks, Dantarian (Human) *Master of Fifth Element (Vampire) *No Life King, Death Anchor (Ghost) *Number of Terror (Human) *Stil Vampir (Vampire) *Werbear Soldner (Warbeast) Category:Dark Irregulars